Hurricane of Love
by BW Lewis
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions) It's funny how one even can change everything. One event like say seeing someone you haven't seen for years on TV. That's what happened to Storm, and the person she saw...well that was none other than Beast Boy.
1. Pissed Off Goddess

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, STORM OR ANY OTHER DC OR MARVEL CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter One- Pissed off Goddess

Beast Boy sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was dressed in his more formal version of his Doom Patrol uniform which had three medals on the left breast part of his uniform and sash with a saber tied to his waist. He was being prepared for an interview on how he led the downfall of the Brotherhood of Evil a week ago. After that he saw Terra the school, but decides to forget about her. He shouldn't care about her anyway; he knows what she's done. Besides, Terra was just an old friend, she means nothing to him now.

Unlike his first love.

'Ororo.' Beast Boy thought about his childhood love when he heard a knock from his door.

"Hurry up Grass Stain; we're going to get interviewed in five minutes." Cyborg told him.

Beast Boy glanced at the photo of him when he still had blond hair and he had his arms around the shoulder of a snow white haired girl as they both smile, and then at another photo with the same girl but this one he is all green and neither one of them is smiling but they are just as close. "Coming, Cy!" He replied as he shoved the photographs under his bed and ran out of his room to see his best friend. "Let's do this, Tin Can. I'm ready for my interview with Ms. Lane and Mr. Kent."

"Good." Cyborg responded. "The whole world is going to see this; B. Everybody will know what you're capable of."

"Everybody?" Beast Boy asked as he thought about the white haired goddess. 'She'll know?'

"Of course, everybody will know you as a legend. Hell maybe you can get all the female fans and be the next Davy Jones." Cyborg commented as he led his best friend to the common room where they saw Lois Lane and Clark Kent waiting on the interview, along with Jimmy Olsen as the cameraman. "By the way BB, nice uniform."

"There's our main man for the interview." Lois quipped as she gets up "So, ready for the interview, young hero?"

"Yes Ms. Lane." The changeling replied as he sits on the couch.

"Alright son, but remember this is going live, so don't feel nervous alright?" Clark reassured the green Titan 'This kid can be a good League member when he's an adult.'

'He's such a little cutie pie. He's gonna have a lot of fangirls because of this.' Lois thought as she and her boyfriend/co-worker took their seat on two chairs with the green Titan across of them. "I think we are ready." She stated.

"Rolling in five, four, three, two, one...go." Jimmy stated as he motioned for them to begin the interview.

"Hello I'm Lois Land and with my partner Clark Kent we are interviewing one of the Teen Titan founders and world hero, Beast Boy." Lois stated into the camera which prompted the green teen to nervously laugh and wave to the camera.

"Hello." Beast Boy told the camera.

/

Over at the Charles's Institute, a beautiful 17-years-old African girl with Snow White hair, clear light blue eyes, full on lips, and wears a black crop top that shows her curvy hourglass figure, blue jeans that hugs her curvy legs and black tennis shoes. She is looking at a photo of her as a child with a green boy as she sighs.

'Garfield.' She thought as she heard a knock on her door "Come in." She calls out as her best friend and roommate comes in.

"Hey Ororo, you wanna see what's on TV? I heard that they're interviewing some teen hero." The red haired girl asked.

"Sure Jean." Ororo replied as she walks out of her room and follow her friend to the living room of the school.

As Ororo and Jean went to the living room they saw their friends, Scott, Bobby, Anna-Marie, Kurt, Kitty, and Pietro watching the flat screen with their teachers Mr. Howlett, Dr. McCoy, and Mrs. Frost.

"Everyone's here to watch that interview?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, it's about this Titan name Beast Boy, who took down the Brotherhood of Evil." Kitty states as she watches the camera turning to the green man "There he is now!"

"So, Beast Boy tell us what is it like leading a random grouped of Titan survivors to free the captured Teen Titans members and lead the down fall of your arch nemesis from your Doom Patrol days, the Brotherhood of Evil?" Lois asked the young green boy.

"I just did what any of the Titans in my position would have done." Beast Boy answered as he lied to the reporter.

"We actually talked to the members of your team and they would say differently, Beast Boy." Lois replied with a smirk as she caught the Titan's lie. "They said that they all threw in the towel and were ready to just walk away when you stopped them and convinced them to fight."

"Sounds like this Beast Boy would make a great leader." Scott commented to the Professor. "Is he a mutant?"

"He's is a Meta." Ororo answered which surprised everyone, but she had a look that said 'do not disturb me' and they didn't.

"I suppose I just have more experience with such things that it didn't disturb me like it did the others." Beast Boy replied with a neutral face.

"Jericho, Pantha, Herald, and Mas were all great teammates. I wouldn't want anybody else by my side than them."

"That is a very nice sentiment, Beast Boy." Lois responded with a small smile. "What does the Doom Patrol think about your victory?" She asked.

"I don't really know." Beast Boy honestly answered. "Beside Elastic-Girl I don't think that Mento spoke nice to anyone."

"Who is the Doom Patrol?" Ororo asked as she watches the interview.

"A team of Ops type group that takes on against the Brotherhood of Evil." Mr. Howlett states as he drinks his beer "Their leader's an asshole."

"Reminds me of you." Scott commented which earned him a growl from the feral mutant.

"They don't usually mind getting their hands dirty and kill people." Logan added which made the weather goddess gasp.

"Kill people!? Not Garfield, he detests taking on another life! Unless in defense." Ororo states as the students look at her questionably.

"Okay Munroe, do you know this bub or something?" Logan asked as the interview continues.

"I got one question for you Beast Boy." Lois asked with a coyly smile "Are there any girls that you are dating? Like from the Titans?"

Beast Boy was caught off guard as he replied "None of the team, but there was this one girl that I knew from a long time ago." he said which caught the weather goddess's attention "I've known her since I was a kid, and i haven't seen her in a long time. We've met in Africa and we lost touch. I've been wondering if she's watching this and recognized me from this interview."

"That is very romantic." Lois cooed to the boy who blushed at her cooing.

"Young love is a pretty amazing thing." Beast Boy stated over the school's TV before it gets destroyed by the white haired girl as her eyes turns a clear white and her hair started to dance around from the wind gathering around her.

"Then why did you abandon me!?" Ororo screamed in rage which shocked the people who know her the best and actually took a step back from her outrage.

"Oro, are you alright?" Jean asked her best friend.

"Mr. Howlett, I request we head to the location of those Teen Titans!" Ororo demands ignoring her friend as she face the teacher.

"Calm down Munroe." Logan scolds her, as he muttered "Fifth one this month."

"I will not calm down until we go!" Ororo screams as the students' steps away from the wrathful woman.

"Looks like this Beast Boy has history with Ororo." Dr. McCoy states as he and Bobby hid behind the couch.

"Frost, calm her down!" Logan orders the mutant woman.

"Just calm down, Ororo. And tell me what did that boy do to piss you off so much." Frost asked her favorite student while trying to calm her with her powers.

"He left me! Left us! We were bethrothered and he left me!" Ororo yelled in rage as tears prinked at her eyes and lightning sparked in the room, and Logan ordered everybody out of the room.

"Move it, runts!" Logan ordered the students.

"How could he do this to me?" Ororo sulked as she fell to the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Kurt advised as he got up. "At the Cathedral back in Germany, we should always learn more from the person's side of the story and reason." he states.

"Then I will find him and demand why he left!" Ororo shouts as she stands up with fury in her eyes. "I will show him that he should never mess with a weather goddess!"

"If it makes you feel better, we can form a minimum team and confront the green runt." Logan suggested as he got up "So, who's up for a trip to see the Titans?"

"We are." Scott and Jean spoke in unison.

"Always, sug." Marie replied in with a hint of interest.

"Eh ga as well." Remy responded to his favorite teacher, and spared a glance to the gothic fashioned girl next to him.

"Alright, I'll get the X-Jet ready. But remember, we can't blow our cover to the public." Logan advised as he pats Ororo's head. "We'll meet this guy and see if what you said is true, or something else."

"Thank you, Mr. Howlett." Ororo spoke as she wipes her tears 'When I find you Garfield, you will know to not to mess with a weather goddess.'

/

"Well, that's a wrap for the interview." Lois states as she, Clark, and Jimmy gets prepared to go "Thank you for allowing us to interview you, Beast Boy."

"It's a pleasure, ma'am." Beast Boy replied to the reporter as he puts his hands in his pockets as he sets out to head into his room, but only to be block in the way by his friends "What do you guys want?" he asked.

"So, who's this girl you've never told us about until now?" Cyborg asked with a teasing smirk.

"Weather goddess." Beast Boy answered to his friend's shock and surprise. "Her name was, Ororo."

"And you knew her when you were in Africa, and were in the young love?" Starfire questioned her green friend.

"We were betrothed to each other." Beast Boy explained to his friend's complete shock, and his best friend even faints.

"That is glorious news, Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire cheered while their leader looked like he was just punched in the stomach.

"Holy crap." Robin muttered to himself with wide eyes.

"When is the wedding friend?" Starfire asked as she hugged her friend.

"I-I don't know, Star. I haven't seen her in years." Beast Boy told her.

"Seen her? Don't tell me you left her out of the alter?" Raven asked as she narrows her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not like that!" Beast Boy retorted to the empath. "I was kidnapped by two American criminals who placed me in a cage and bended and twisted to their evil will." He barked in anger which shocked the Titans.

"What!?" Robin asked in outrage.

"Nothing! That's not important!" Beast Boy brushed his leader's concern off. "The point is she doesn't know this, and she can have quite the temper."

"How so, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired.

"There was this one time that we were swimming and I beat her in a quick race and she destroyed a whole field of crops before she controlled herself." Beast Boy informed as he smiled fondly at the memory. "She always had a way with lightning."

"Lighting?" Raven responded.

"Weather goddess." Beast Boy commented with a dreamy sigh.

"Well, I am sure that your betroth will understand about your predicament." Starfire assured the green titan.

"I hope so too, Star." Beast Boy replied "If she listens my side of the story, maybe she'll understand more."

/

"I can't wait to kick his ass!" Ororo told as she is now in her X-Men uniform as she goes by the name Storm "Garfield will learn why he shouldn't mess with a weather goddess!" She declared. Storm wear's a black bikini joined together with a golden ring, standard thigh high boots, a black cape outlined in yellow that closed around her neck, and attached to her arms with golden bracelets, with a red gemstone on her cape around her neck, and a black tiara.

"You said that the first ten times." Jean or Marvel Girl responded.

"And it's getting pretty annoyin', Storm." Rogue states as she pinches the bridge of her nose as they head inside the X-Jet with Cyclops, Gambit, and Wolverine.

"I will stop saying it when I do it." Storm muttered to herself as she thought back to her memories with her betrothed.

"Just don't forget to hear the kid out, Storm." Cyclops told his girlfriend's best friend.

"I will try, Cyclops." Storm replied with a hidden dark smirk. 'He will learn why he shouldn't have angered a weather goddess.'

As they get inside, Wolverine tells the students "Alright runts, listen up! We're going to Jump City, California which is where we can find the location of the Teen Titans. Also to remember, we cannot blow our cover; the world other than the big Leagues and SHIELD doesn't know about our existence, so we gotta keep a low profile. Got it?"

"Yes." they all said as Wolverine and Cyclops gets in the cockpit.

"Hey Munroe, if you're finished pummeling the green Titan, are you going to have 'Sweet Bliss' with him?" Gambit asked as he snickered, earning a punch in the arm by Rogue.

'I might." Storm thought before she shook those thoughts away. 'NO! I no longer love, Garfield! I left me.' "Shut it, Cajun." She growled which shocked the man.

"He must ha really pissed you off, sheri." Gambit replied which got him a snort in response.

"You have no idea." Storm replied in a huff.

**Looks like BB is in for one hell of a confrontation with Storm, and I don't know about you but I think he's screwed.**


	2. The Meeting

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, STORM OR ANY OTHER DC OR MARVEL CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Two- The Meeting

Beast Boy groggily woke up in his bed and wished he could go back to bed asleep as a terrible feeling went rushing through his instincts. The changeling dropped from his top bunk bed and fell to the floor with a thump as he landed on the all fours. "Maybe that interview wasn't the best idea." He told himself. "Mento is probably on his way to scold me."

"Yo BB, wake up!" Cyborg yelled behind his door. "It's almost one in the afternoon, and that's late for you."

"Coming!" Beast Boy yelled back while eyeing his ungloved claws. 'Maybe I should let them grow back?'

Beast Boy gets dressed up as he rushed out of his room as makes it to the common room. He saw Cyborg cooking up some ribs, Raven reading a book, Starfire feeding Silkie and Robin reading the newspaper.

"So, what's up?" he asked as everyone payed attention to the green changeling.

"Nothing much. No crime today, so we're gonna enjoy our day off." Cyborg said as he puts BBQ sauce on his smoked ribs.

"Looks like a beautiful day out there." Robin commented as he looked out the window, and then notice some dark clouds. "Funny, the weatherman said we're gonna have clear skies."

"Dark clouds?" Beast Boy asked but then he shrugs as he went to the refrigerator to grab a soda. Once he turns to the window, he saw more dark clouds 'What is this, an omen?'

"Looks like the weatherman was wrong." Raven stated as she noticed a far away figure coming.

Beast Boy's animal instincts act up as it tells him to look closely out the window. He walked down towards the window as the Titans stared at him questionably as he looked closely at a upcoming figure.

/

"Storm, get back to the ship!" Wolverine told the weather goddess through the com-link. Storm got out of the ship as she flew down towards the Tower with an angry expression as she brings out the storm.

/

The Titans watched as a bolt of lightning destroyed their common room window which put them all on alert.

"Titans, defend!" Robin ordered as all followed except for the green teen who just stared there numb as the gears in his mind cranked as they started to turn and connect the dots of the strange things that had happened today.

'This feeling of dread? The dark clouds, person in the air, and now the lightning? It can't be can it? Ororo?' Beast Boy thought to himself as his eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Guys I think we should just cool off." He suggested to his team.

"What why!?" Cyborg demanded from his best friend.

"I think this might just be an accident." Beast Boy replied. "Lightening strikes."

"It's kind of unnatural. The last time it was storming like this, it was Thunder and Lightning." Raven states as she gets up and sense a presence coming.

"Is it Friends Thunder and Lightning?" Starfire asked as she held onto Silkie.

"If it were them, they could've called." Cyborg commented as he cries when he saw his smoked bar-B-Q ribs turned to ash.

"I think you guys should leave." Beast Boy suggested to his teammates. "This might get bad."

"What could possibly be bad, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned her green friend. "We should stand together." She stated with confidence.

"Star, is right, BB." Cyborg agreed with the Tamaranean.

"No!" Beast Boy shouted. "You all need to leave now!" He ordered his team.

"We will stay right here, Beast Boy!" Robin told his youngest member. "We will stand together!"

/

'Storm, please calm down!' Jean pleaded with her best friend through her mind. 'Don't do anything rash!'

"I won't Jean." Storm responded as she flew close to the Tower as she spots her once green love. "GARFIELD MARK LOGAN!"

"Oh boy, this will not be pretty." Cyclops commented as Wolverine lit his cigarette.

"Charles is going to not like this." Wolverine muttered.

/

"Guy's, just run!" Beast Boy ordered.

"Did I just hear someone yelling your name?" Cyborg asked as the Titans now looked and witnessed a white haired woman with pure white eyes flying towards the common room.

"Titans, G-" Robin's call was cut off as Beast Boy shouts.

"DON'T GO NEAR MY GODDESS!" He shouted which cause the weather goddess to stop after hearing that as she made it to the common room.

"Goddess?" Raven asked in disbelief

"Garfield?" Storm greeted as a stray tears fell from her eye. "It's really you."

"Yeah, it's me, Ororo." Beast Boy greeted in return with the biggest smile that the Titans have ever seen on his face before they heard a growling and looked to see the woman has pure white eyes and is growling at the changeling.

"Garfield!" Storm yelled as she used a gust of wind to blast the Titan into a wall as lightning sparkled around her person like an aura.

"Ororo, please calm down!" Beast Boy told her as she strikes lightning down on his feet "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU STRIKE!" he shouted.

"You will pay for leaving me after our announcement of our betrothed!" Storm shouted back as she brings in a gust of wind.

"Leave you!? What gave you that idea-" Beast Boy was then pushed back onto the wall as Storm leans in towards the boy.

"On the day we became betrothed to one another by King T'Challa, you were nowhere to be found!" Storm shouts as tears leaks through her eyes as she shows her wrathful expression.

"Ororo please let me explain." Beast Boy pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH FAMILARITY!" Storm roared. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A PRINCE! YOU WILL NOT ADDREAS A GODDESS IN SUCH A FASHION!"

"I understand, Goddess." Beast Boy whimpered as he drew his eyes to the ground, not to anger the goddess further. 'I shouldn't have got out of bed.' He thought to himself when a group of people came crashing through the destroyed window and saw him and his goddess in their current position. "I'm sorry, my Goddess."

Storm was bombarded with a whole set of different emotions after she heard the boy's words and the tears she felt falling onto her hand seemed to divide her anger into pain, loss, love, and guilt.

"Storm, stop!" Marvel Girl pleaded to her best friend in hopes of snapping her to come to her senses.

Suddenly everybody watched as the green teen fell and slumped to the ground as he coughed, and the white haired girl had tears trailing down her cheeks and her face clearing expressing her pain.

"You okay, runt." Wolverine asked the girl.

"I'm fine, Wolverine." Storm answered and she left silently has everybody watched, including the man she almost killed who wanted nothing better than to run after her and convince her of his love for her, but his friends had other plans and quickly took him to the medical wing of the tower, as they missed the tears fell from his eyes that were solely locked on the retreating weather goddess.

/

"Let me go! I'm fine!" Beast Boy barked as he struggles from Raven's bounding spell.

"Fine? She threw lightning at you!" Raven retorted.

"She knows I can recover from that, you can't kill me off that easily." Beast Boy countered as he's place in bed. "I need to speak to Ororo!"

"Um hey." said Cyclops as the Titans look at the X-Men as the red visor wearing man scratched his chin. "Can we, intrude for the moment?" he asked.

"Um, who are these guys?" Cyborg questioned as he pointed towards the group of strange people in uniforms.

"We're Storm's friends, Tin Man." Wolverine grunted in greeting. "We're the X-Men."

"X-Men? I've never heard of a team called the X-Men." Robin said as his curiosity kicks in.

"We're more of a civil rights group." Cyclops stated. "Name's Cyclops. These guys are Wolverine, Marvel Girl, Gambit, Rogue, and the girl you saw striking lighting was Storm, or the weather goddess as your green friend puts it."

"Someone needs to follow Ororo and make sure she is okay." Beast Boy stated while the female powerhouse of the Titans held him down. "Star, let me go." He struggled.

"Runt, I think you should just cool it." Wolverine gruffed out in a dismissive tone.

"Go screw yourself, old man!" Beast Boy snarled as his instincts started roaring off at the presence of the feral man.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire scolded as they all saw their friend's claws tear through his gloves and as his fangs painfully grew.

"You want a piece of me, runt?" Wolverine shouted as his claws popped out of his knuckles which alarmed everyone. "I can take you down easily."

"Cool it, Logan." Cyclops ordered the feral man "We're not here to fight, we're just here to talk."

Wolverine looks at Cyclops glaring at him as he retrace his claws "Fine, Shades, I'll cool it, if Kermit backs off."

"Don't call me Kermit, asshole!" Beast Boy snapped as he felt the Beast pressing against his psyche. 'Calm down, Beast! We don't need to fight him, yet.'

'He is challenging us!' Beast retorted. 'He barred his claws and we barred ours.'

'Not yet.' Beast Boy told his darker side. "I must speak with, Ororo. She doesn't understand what happened to me! I can't allow her to think that I left her!"

"Ororo's not in the mood of speaking right now." Marvel Girl told as the Titans stared at her in question. "Telepath."

"Well can you at least contact her to let me explained my side of the story?" Beast Boy asked the redhead girl in green and yellow.

"Please just give her time to cool off." Marvel Girl suggested to the boy. "She is angry at you, but she is also feeling guilty about her actions."

"Fine." Beast Boy accepted as he sighed and relaxed on the hospital bed. 'Please calm down, Ro.' He thought to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR FRIEND DO TO OUR WINDOW!?" Robin screamed as he recovered from the shock of the incident.

"She destroyed it." Beast Boy cheekily answered. "I told you she had a temper."

/

Storm floats above the roof of the Tower as she sits down and stares at the sea.

'Great job, I let my anger bested me and attacked Garfield.' Storm thought as she started to hear her friend.

'Storm, are you alright?' Marvel Girl asked telepathically.

'I am fine, Jean.' Storm replied. 'I'm just cooling off. How's Garfield?'

'He's recovering, and almost started a fight with Wolverine.' Marvel Girl respond as Storm silently chuckled. 'You know, you should hear the guy out, he's really eager to want you to hear what he has to say.'

'What if I attack him again?' Storm desperately asked her friend. 'How can he even want to find me? I attack him out of nowhere?'

'I think he knows that you think he left you.' Marvel Girl answered. 'Ororo, just speaking as friends, Jean to Ororo. I think you should let him say what he wants to say to you.' She threw out.

Storm thought for a moment, and Jean does have a point. She was so angry at her betrothed that she didn't even get to hear his side of the story. Crashing in the Tower like that only makes her look like a bitch in front of the others. Plus the fact that she was supposed to lay low so no one will discover that mutants exist.

'Alright, I will let him speak.' Storm responded as she got up to renter the Tower.

/

"So what kind of group are you guys? I don't believe that I've never heard of the X-Men." Beast Boy asked them.

"Should we tell zem?" Gambit asked the team as he stacked up his playing cards.

"Don't know if we can trust them. We didn't need the League snooping us around, but with these runts I don't know." Wolverine comments as he leans on the wall.

"Don't refer to us as runt, bub." Beast Boy growled which caused the X-Men to chuckles until growl from their teacher cut them off.

"Why is that, runt?" Wolverine asked the green child.

"We have done too much; have gone so far to be anything less than adults." Beast Boy informed which made Raven snort and roll her eyes.

"You are the most immature person I have ever met, Beast Boy. There is nothing mature about you." Raven commented which made the changeling's best friend openly laugh at his friend.

"Laugh it up, Tin Can." Beast Boy grumbled in annoyance. "And what, being a shut in is so mature?" He inquired.

Cyborg burst out of laughter at Beast Boy's comeback, making Raven flinch at that remark.

'He's got a point there.' wisdom told through her mind.

Before Raven could make a snappy remark, Storm appears in the hallway as she walks inside the infirmary. "Hey Garfield." she said as her dried tears are shown.

"Hey Ro." Beast Boy replied as he gets up "You look so beautiful the last time I saw you." he said with a smile as Storm blushed.

"Garfield, maybe our friends should leave, and we can disguise this in private?" Storm inquired.

"Sure." Beast Boy accepted.

"Absolutely not!" Robin objected. "You destroyed our common room! You will not be left alone with someone you almost  
>killed!"<p>

"Watch your tone, mortal." Storm warned.

"Star, please take your boyfriend out of here." Beast Boy pleaded with the girl who happily did what she was asked to do.

"Of course, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire chipped as she grabbed her boyfriend and flew to her room with the other going to the common room.

"Let's talk, Goddess." Beast Boy stated to the woman.

"Please tell me why you left? Why did you leave Wakanda?" Storm asked in a cracked voice.

"I left because...I didn't really leave of my own free will, Goddess." Beast Boy answered to the girl's confusion. "Two Americans saw my skills and they kidnapped me. I spent two years being their thieve, but when I escaped I wasn't sure if going back to Wakanda was a good idea." He confessed.

"And why is that?" Storm asked as she narrows her eyes.

Beast Boy gulped as a sweat bead falls from his hair as he sighed. "To tell you the truth, I was afraid of that temper of yours, and I've found a purpose with the Doom Patrol."

"Temper!?" Storm growled as she stands up with a vein popping out. "Who has a temper!?"

Beast Boy sighed as he replied "See? That's what I'm talking about. If I went back, you would send me straight to the Nile."

"I would not have put you in the Nile!" Storm argued. "I would have heard you out!"

"Did you hear me out when you first showed up?" Beast Boy casually questioned.

"It has been close to ten years!" Storm roared in defiance. "If it were those two years then I would have been more will to listen to you without attacking like I did before." She argued.

"Well I'm telling you now, and I told you, and now I wait for you to react." Beast Boy replied. "What are your thought, Goddess?"

"I-I don't know." Storm truthfully answered.

"Well, I suggest we can tell each other everything that has happened to us over the past years." Beast Boy suggested as he look into those crystal eyes of the exotic beauty. "So tell me about this X-Men group you're in? Another superhero team?" he asked as he looked interested.

"Not quite Garfield and I can't tell you that. Well, not yet anyways." Storm replied as she sat on the bed and unstrapped the green teen from his restraints. "I will do it as soon as I can." She promises. "I promise."

"I can wait for you, Goddess." Beast Boy stated as he accepted the girl's words and promise.

'You may call me Ororo again, Garfield.' Storm thought to herself as she watched the boy move his body to sit next to her. 'Maybe even, Ro. Like you used to.' "I thank you for being patient, Garfield." She told him instead.

"You have waited close to ten years...I think I can wait for you this time." Beast Boy commented with a charming smile that brought a smile onto the weather goddess's face.

"Then it is agreed" Storm replied.

"But I can't say the same for Robin though." Beast Boy told her as he placed his hand on her's. "He will demand what your teams are and what they do."

"Then he will have to go through Wolverine, who doesn't play nice." Storm stated as the green teen snorted.

"Just how do you guys get along with a guy like him?" Beast Boy asked as the weather goddess giggled.

"That's just the way he is. He's good at what he does, and what he does isn't nice." Storm told him. "In fact, he reminds me of you sometimes."

"I am nothing like that asshole." Beast Boy grumbled to himself, but the goddess still heard.

"Sure you are." Storm assured. "You both have animal instincts, a temper when your natural predator instincts take over, have claws, superior senses, and are very caring. Even if he won't admit it." She added with a soft smile as she caressed the boy's cheek.

"Okay whatever so we might have some similarities, but I think we should get back to our teams and maybe stop any future problems from occurring because of Robin's inner jackass." Beast Boy suggested which made the girl giggle which made his heart do flips at the angelic sound.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Garfield." Storm replied as her companion stood up and gave her his arm.

"Goddess." Garfield said as his companion took his arm.

"Garfield." Storm replied as they walked to the common room.


	3. Pizza and a Brawl

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, STORM OR ANY OTHER DC OR MARVEL CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Three- Pizza and a Brawl

"So you two got everything straight?" Marvel Girl asked her best friend and Beast Boy.

"Yes. I guess I kind of gave in the wrong idea about Garfield leaving Wakanda." Storm replied as she sips coffee as the X-Men are still at the Tower.

"Well, at least you two made up, but there are two things I have in mind." Robin spoke calmly at first, but then yelled in an outburst. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHO'S GOING TO PAY THE DAMAGE OF OUR COMMON ROOM!?" He shouted as his face's is as red and a tomato through anger.

Everybody, except for Wolverine, Cyclops and Beast Boy slightly jumped back at the Titan leader's words and his yelling, but they quickly rallied themselves.

"We're the X-Men, bub." Wolverine growled in annoyance at the shouting.

"And chill dude. Some of us have advanced hearing here." Beast Boy whined as he pointed to his ears. "And we can easily pay for that." He told his leader.

"Your wife broke it so you can replace it!" Robin ordered the green Titan as he eyes twitched.

"Is he always like this?" Rogue asked.

"This is just another Tuesday for us." Raven respond.

"Watch who you speak of, mortal." Storm spoke with a tone of authority. "I can make a rain cloud over your head and your smelly spiky hair will puff up into an afro." she said as Cyborg held a snicker at his best friend's remark.

"You tell 'em, Ro." Rogue commented which made the weather goddess smile.

"So what do you the X-Men do? Do you also protect your home city as well." Starfire asked as she was about to hold hug Rogue but Gambit's bo-staff prevented her from doing so.

"You can hug everyone you want but not Anna-Marie, dame." Gambit told her. "You can look, but no touchy, she no like that."

"Oh." Starfire looked rejected. "I'm sorry, Friend Anna-Marie Dame."

"Don't call Starfire a dame!" Robin warned which made the Cajun smirk and the weather goddess groan.

"Don't even start it, Remy." Storm warned her surrogate brother.

"Remy, wadn't do nothin', 'Ro." Gambit replied to his sister.

"You were thinking it." Storm replied.

"Friends what does this word dame mean?" Starfire asked.

"It's simply another way of saying the word woman." Beast Boy informed. "A outdated word, and it is looked at like a less that appropriate word."

"Remy, meant nod'n by it." Gambit commented. "Simply how Remy speak."

"Yeah, at least Greeny ain't like you Remy. If I recall you did left out on a fiancé back in the Bayou." Rogue stated with a smirk which makes Starfire gasp and Gambit groan.

"How can you leave your betroth!?" Star asked with fury in her eyes which shook the Cajun.

"Remy has reasons in that." Gambit replied "Quatre, my ex-fiancé was a bat out of hell, and trois, Remy's heart fell for another and iz this Southern beauty."

"Bite me, Swamp Rat." Rogue scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"So what city do you guys protect?" Raven asked.

"We go where we are needed." Cyclops answered the slightly shorter teen. "We can be in Texas, or Canada, or Florida." He secretively added.

"Sounds like my kind of team." Beast Boy spoke up. "Just like the the Doom Patrol. Going from place to place and not having boundaries as to where we could go." He smirked at the memories.

"Doom Patrol, bunch of wimps, and Mento is a jackass." Wolverine commented as he made his distain known.

"Whatch it! I will not allow you to talk about my family that way!" Beast Boy growled as he felt the need to rip the man's head off. 'This is like the fifth time today that we have done this?'

'He is challenges us.' Beast told the green teen. 'We must fight.'

'Something about this kid.' Wolverine thought before he extended his claws. "Enough with the talkin', bub. Let you and me settle this."

"That happened kinds fast don't you think." Beast Boy responded. "We just met and already you're begging for a beat down." He growled as his claws broke through his gloves.

"Garfield that is enough!" Storm told her betrothed. "Fighting Wolverine won't solve anything! And Wolverine you will stop purposely pissing Garfield off!" She warned both as her eyes turned pure white.

"Sorry, Ro." Beast Boy apologized as he claws shrunk back. "I don't know what came over me."

"What your tone with me, missy." Wolverine scoffed. "Or you'll be getting a detention when we get back to the school."

"You can't give Ro detention." Beast Boy retorted with a snort. "Wait, you go to school?" He asked his betroth.

"Yeah, we all go to an Institute for higher learning." Cyclops replied. "Just because we're heroes, doesn't mean we can't get a good education. Knowledge is power."

"Don't ya guys go to school?" Rogue asked the Titans as they all give weird looks, mostly Starfire and Raven.

"We're full time heroes." Robin spoke in a matter of fact tone. "So we don't think school's that important. It can get in the way of our line of duty."

"Besides most of us are home schooled." Raven stated "I mean, who wants to wake up, go to school, and save the world at the same time?"

The X-Men look at each other as they all replied. "We do."

"And Wolverine's one of our teachers." Marvel Girl stated as Beast Boy laughed.

"What is so funny, Garfield?" Storm asked as she took notice of the feral mutant growling.

"What does that guy teach art or something?" Beast Boy questioned as he laughed.

"Yes he does." Storm replied which made the changeling stop his laughing. "And sometimes he teaches History if, Dr. McCoy cannot."

"You're serious?" Beast Boy inquired as he looked at the yellow wearing man in shock. "You can't be serious?"

"Got a problem with me teaching kids how to draw, bub?" Wolverine questioned with narrowed eyes.

"No." Beast Boy nervously answered. "If you can teach it, then teach it." 'I deserved that one when I laughed.'

"Why don't we go out tonight new friends?" Starfire asked everyone. "We can get the pizza and Friends Beast Boy and Storm can tell us all about their life together."

"Titans, go get your holorings!" Robin ordered as they all left the room.

"X-Men, get out of uniform!" Cyclops ordered his team.

/

Garfield Logan and Ororo Monroe sat side by side as the collective group took up three tables that were close to one another. The blond male sat there as he debated on whether or not he should try to start up his relationship with the white haired girl who has been attention from some of the males in the pizzeria or men who just pass by, or if they should just be friends for now.

'These guys are cruising for a bruising.' Garfield thought as his muscles spasm in his anger. 'Not like I have any right, I never returned to, Ororo.' "A veggie pizza!" He told his best friend.

"Meat!" Victor argued with his best friend.

'Gods why do these men always hit on me? My heart belongs to Garfield, if he accepts and makes the first move.' Ororo thought as she watched her Garfield and his best friend Victor argue about their choices of pizza. 'Garfield has better qualities than any of those imbeciles' She thought as she held onto her betroths sleeve. "Why not just split the order."

"Capital idea." Jean stated as she held her head. "You two have been arguing none stop. Can't you at least respect others choice of what they eat?"

"Yeah, you two are worse when Kurt and Kitty back home would argue what topping to put on their pizzas, ice cream or melted chocolate." Scott stated as the Titans looked weirdly.

"Ice cream?" Garfield asked.

"Melted chocolate?" Victor asked.

"Interesting?" Garfield inquired from his best friend with a weak smile.

"Even we wouldn't eat that, Gar." Victor replied as he looked sick. "So three meat pizzas and one veggie pizza?" He questioned the group.

"If you planned on ordering that, then why did you argue for twenty minutes!?" Ororo demanded from her love and his friend.

"It's just out tradition." Garfield informed his betrothed as he placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Sorry if we angered you, but could you please sit down and not kill us?"

"Fine." Ororo huffed as she sat back down. "Order the pizza and let's celebrate our reunion."

Suddenly, they've all heard an explosion as the disguised heroes look over to the streets as they saw the Hive 5 robbing a video game store.

"It's the HIVE Five." Gar muttered as Victor asked the cashier to hold their pizzas.

"I thought those guy were frozen." Scott questioned.

"Well due to human rights laws, the government had to unfreeze them and put them in separate prisons. Some people called it inhumane on some human rights on the villains to be trapped in their frozen imprisonment." Victor stated as the feral man grumbled.

"Typical humans." Logan muttered so no one can hear except for Garfield and Raven could hear.

"Come on, we've gotta stop them." Dick stated as he turned to the disguised X-Men. "You guys coming?"

"We would observe and see what you Titans can do." Ororo told the teen. "If you need help, we'll assist."

"Don't worry my goddess, we've taken care of those bozos before, and they're not hard to handle." Garfield told his betroth as he kissed her hand which made her smile.

"Then go, Garfield. Maybe once you're done, you can do something for me to please me for tonight." Ororo told him boldly which made Garfield blush and quite the few male customers jealous.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Goddess." Garfield replied as he and the other disguised Titans walked away so not to attract attention and then rush into an alley when nobody was looking, but a blond girl was.

'Why would they run into an alley?' The blond girl asked herself when she tossed those thoughts away when she saw the Titans coming from the top of the building before her. "Titans, cool." She commented in admiration.

"Titans, GO!" Robin ordered his team who then split up as Beast Boy charged at Mammoth in his still base form, Raven took on Seemore, Cyborg shot at Gizmo, Robin challenged Private HIVE, and Starfire flew into one of the Billy Numerous clones.

'I must impress, my Goddess.' Beast Boy thought as he vowed to only use the fighting technique that King T'Challa thought him when he was younger, and being groomed to be the Prince and the future husband of the Weather Goddess.

"Titans." Gizmo sneered as he ordered his team to attack.

"Well, looks like I got the elf." Mammoth spoke as he attempted to punch Beast Boy, but the changeling dodge his fist as he then used his Wakandian fighting techniques, which he used his two fingers to press them onto Mammoth's arms where their pressure points are. "My arms! What did you do to my arms!?" He demands as he lost feelings of his muscular arms. 'Since when can the green elf can do that!?'

"Just an old technique." Beast Boy replied as he jumped up and kicked Mammoth's chin, causing the brute to stumble back and hit a wall, effectively knocking him out.

The disguised X-Men looked in awe but the most one who was impressed was Ororo. 'You still know what King T'Challa had taught you. I'm impressed, Garfield.'

'This kid's alright.' Logan thought. 'Taking down on the bigger guys? Now I really want to fight this kid, but Munroe said no. But I don't care.'

The Titans had easily taken down the HIVE Five as the police came in to arrest them. The Titans soon went to a nearby alley to head back to the Pizzeria as they went back to meet up with the X-Men. However, unknown to them, they were followed by the blond girl as she watches them in secret.

'I can't believe it the Teen Titans as civilians. Beast Boy still looks cute though.' She thought as she noticed the other party with them. 'Who are they?' She asked herself as she gazed at Garfield confronting Ororo as she eavesdrops.

"I am impressed, Garfield." Ororo stated as the beautiful goddess stood up as she face him. "You've taken down enemies bigger than you. Why I bet you can take down one of our enemies the Blob or the Juggernaut."

Thank you, my goddess." Garfield replied as she kissed Ororo on the cheek on impulse. "Um, I-uh-"

"I'll allow it, Garfield." Ororo told him as she sweetly smiled. "You are my betroth, or how in this country say, my fiancé."

'Holy crap.' The girl thought in shock. 'The youngest Teen Titan member is engaged!'

"The king would be most proud of you. Have you ever thought of going back and speaking with him?" Ororo asked her fiancé.

"You know outsiders are not allowed in Wakanda." Garfield replied to his fiancé. "And I'm sure King T'Challa doesn't want to see me anymore."

"You are not an outsider, Garfield. You are the prince." Ororo gently told her love. "King T'Challa, will be most pleased to see you again."

"I guess the next time I get vacation time we can go together." Garfield compromised. "That way I won't be killed."

"Man you've survived many deaths defying stuff. I mean, you've survived Raven sending you out of the window and lived." Cyborg spoke up which shocked the X-Men.

"I have survived much worse than that. Summers, got a kick out of blasting me with his vision eyes." Logan commented earning a mild glare from Scott.

"You had, Mr. Howette. You and my betrothed have so much in common." Ororo commented which made her fiancé and teacher look at her. "What?"

"You're crazy, Monroe." Logan stated with a snort on annoyance.

"What about you, Garfield?" Ororo asked her boyfriend as she turned to face him with narrowed eyes. 'You better not disagree.'

"Would you guys like to stay the night?" Garfield asked everyone. "It's long way to...where ever you live, and getting some sleep won't hurt any." He asked

"Nothing would make me happier, Garfield." Ororo replied with a soft smirk as technically her fiancé didn't disagree with her, but simply chose to let her have it.

/

At night back in the Tower, Beast Boy changed into his white shirt and boxers as he was flossing his teeth. Coming back into his room, he unexpectedly saw Storm wearing a silk robe. "What can I help you, my Goddess?" He asked. 'Is she going to sleep with me?'

"I want to sleep with you." Ororo told him which surprised the changeling. As she closed the door she took her robe off revealing her short black nightgown that reached down to her mid thighs.

"W-what? I don't think your teacher would like it, Ro." Garfield respond nervously as Ororo stepped further. "I mean, we are betroth-"

"Quiet." She told him as she lay face down on the lower bunk. "Now, give your goddess a nightly massage." She ordered as she likes to feel like a goddess. Like his goddess.

"Yes, my goddess." Garfield replied as he started with her calves as he sat next to her with her feet on his lap. He rubbed her calves and feet as he can hear Ororo moan in pleasure from Garfield's touch 'Wow, Ro sure looks beautiful in her nightgown.' He thought as he massaged her calves.

"Ooh Gaaar where did you learn to do thiisss?" Ororo asked her fiancé, before giving him a pointed look. "Surely yoou haven't been practicing on other girls."

Beast Boy chuckled as he stopped massaging his fiancé and pulled her body close to his to their lips softly touch before he smiled at the girl. "It's all natural skills, Ro."

"Then those skills belong to me, Garfield. For I am a jealous goddess." Ororo whispered to her lover as she for the first time in close to ten years contently fell asleep as she thought about the man holding her. "All mine."


	4. Slade Is Back

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY STORM OR ANY OTHER DC/MARVEL CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Four- Slade Is Back

The next day, Robin exits out of his room as he heads to the common room. Once he walks to the halls, he spotted Raven appearing before him.

"GAH!" Robin shrieked as he stumbled back. "Raven, you almost gave me a heart attack, again."

"Sorry." Raven replied in monotone. "But I want to say something to you that's been bugging me since yesterday. I don't think the X-Men are fully telling us about themselves."

"I could have told you that, Raven." Robin muttered as he didn't get any good sleep the night before. I planned on having a talk with this Cyclops before he left." He mentioned as they bypass the changeling's room and saw the white haired girl exiting with a big smile on her face and an equally happy Beast Boy following her out.

"Thank you for allowing me to share in your bed and warmth, Garfield." Storm commented as she kissed her fiancé.

"You are my fiancé and my goddess, Ororo. You are always welcomed to share my lo-bed and warmth." Beast Boy replied with a blush as the allowed the beginning of the word love to slip out.

"What were you going to say, Garfield?" Storm asked in a teasing manner.

"Loga!" Beast Boy blurted out. "That's what I named my bed."

"Oh." Storm replied in disappointment. "If you ever visit me then you are welcomed to share my bed and warmth with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Beast Boy replied as he pulled his fiancé into a passionate kiss. "Call me when you get home?"

"I will." Storm assured the man before walking away, not glancing at the two stunned Titans.

'Did they just?' Raven asked herself. 'No way.'

'Did Beast Boy get laid before me?!' Robin desperately yelled in his head.

/

"So, how was your sleep Ro?" Marvel Girl asked her best friend as they start up the X-Jet.

"It went perfectly well when I had Garfield by my side." Ororo replied which made her team's eyes bugged out.

"Excuse me; I might've left something in the Tower." Wolverine said as he rushed back inside the tower as his instincts kicks in. 'I don't care if he's her fiancé, his ass is grass!'

"Why did Logan leave?' Cyclops asked as he missed the last part of the girl's conversation.

The two girl's eyes bugged out as they start to panic. "He must have heard me saying that I shared Garfield's bed!" Storm shouted in shock and fear. "We need to stop him!"

"X-Men, retrieve him!" Cyclops ordered.

/

Beast Boy sat on the couch with a big goofy smile on his face that Robin and Cyborg couldn't stop looking at. 'No way.' They thought.

"This is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed in joy. "Friends Beast Boy and Storm have mated!"

"What!?" Beast Boy yelped in shock. "We didn't have sex! We only slept in the same bed!" He defended himself.

"Sure you did." Cyborg teased not believing him.

Before Beast Boy could retort, the common room busted open as Wolverine snarled as he looks at the green teen "Runt, you are in a world full of hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked as his instincts picks up saying to fight him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, BUB!" Wolverine growled as he grabs Beast Boy by the collar as he throws him out of the window. "If you got Munroe pregnant at an early age, I'm gonna claw you to bits!"

"Whoa!" Beast Boy yelled in worry and shock. "We never had sex! She was just sleeping!"

"And why should I believe that?" Wolverine demanded.

"Why do you even care?" Beast Boy snarled as the Beast started to influence him deeply. "She is my fiancé and we can do whatever we want!"

"All of those girls are like daughters to me, and you shouldn't get on my bad side, kid!" Wolverine growled as he bared his fangs and claws.

Beast Boy's claws once again destroyed his gloves and extruded five inches past his fingers. 'Damn it, there goes another set of gloves! I need to but more.' He thinks as he gripped the feral mutant's wrists. "Let me go, and we won't have a problem." He warned.

"Mr. Howlett, stop this now!" Storm demands as she and the X-Men came in as Marvel Girl raised her hands to separate Wolverine from Beast Boy. "What me and Garfield did was none of your business."

Wolverine growled as he struggle. "Munroe, this is between me and the green bub! Stay out of this."

"I thought it was you who said to not make a scene?" Storm countered as she comes to Beast Boy's aid. "Garfield, are you alright? Mr. Howlett didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He's reached my limit, Ro." Beast Boy respond as his eyes narrowed like his pupils as he changed into a saber tooth tiger and charged towards Wolverine as they crashed onto a wall, and then outside.

Both landed on the ground as the green tiger bites Wolverine's shoulder as the feral man grits his teeth. "Son of a bitch!" he roars as he kicks the tiger off of him "Alright runt, you want a fight?" He extends his claws "Bring it!"

The Titans watched in shock as the feral man's wounds just simply healed after a couple seconds after the green teen's teeth left the man's flesh.

"Healing factor." Wolverine stated with a smirk as the revealed flesh looked brand new. "You can't beat me."

"Then I'll just have to beat you before you can heal." Beast Boy commented after he transformed back into his base form, and painfully grew out his fangs. "Let's see what my claws and fangs can do to you." He stated as his feral instincts started up a notch.

"Garfield, stop this!" Storm begged as she watched her fiancé charge at her teacher. "Marvel Girl, stop Wolverine and I'll stop, Garfield!" She ordered as she used her powers to try and catch the green teen in a gust of wind. 'Please stop this, Garfield! My love!'

Beast Boy stopped as he saw Storm was blocking his path. "My goddess, I need you to move!"

"No. I cannot afford you to fight an unreasonable fight!" Storm retorted.

"But he started!" Beast Boy responded as he narrowed his eyes at Wolverine.

"It does not matter! I've lost you once, and I'm not gonna lose you again!" Storm shouted as tears flooded from her crystal blue eyes.

"I've put him to sleep." Marvel Girl stated as she showed Wolverine's sleeping form. "Right now, he's now dreaming about drinking beer, and Ms. Frost."

"Good job, Jean." Cyclops commented. "Next thing we want is an incident in our hands."

"ALRIGHT, NOBODY'S GOING ANYWHERE!" Robin barked as he stood angrily. "First, you destroyed the common room, then the window, and now the Tower's damaged because of your insane teacher attacked Beast Boy and now he has healing factor!? I want the full truth! Who are you people!?" Robin demands as he breathed heavily.

"We're superheroes." Cyclops replied in a casual manner that made the Boy Wonder's eye twitch. "You should get that looked at."

"SHUT UP!" Robin roared.

"Rob, dude chill." Beast Boy commented on his leader's outburst. "They're superheroes just liked they said."

"I think we should just leave before things get out of control." Storm suggested to the team as she inhaled her fiancé's scent which sent electricity through her head, feet, and fingers that were entangled with the changeling's.

"No." Raven objected. I want answers as well! Who are you people, how are you a goddess, no meta human or alien or inter-demintial beings have a healing factor like that!? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?"

"I can answer that." Said a voice that the Titans shivered as a dark figure emerges from the shadows behind the tower. The Titans look shocked at the masked man. "If you want answers Robin, I can happily expose these superheroes." He told as he grinned underneath his mask.

"SLADE!" Robin shouted as he threw a bird-a-rang which Slade caught. "Why are you here!?" He demands as the Titans and the X-Men got in position.

"You better keep your mouth shut, you psycho!" Wolverine growled as he extended his claws.

"Why Howlett, I'm offended." Slade spoke "I can easily expose you all that you all aren't metas or aliens at all. Especially that so called 'goddess' Beast Boy is so, how do you kids say, crushing?"

"You better back off, Slade." Beast Boy sneered as he has Storm behind him. "Or I'll make you."

"You don't scare me, Logan." Slade mocked the changeling.

"I will, Wilson!" Beast Boy growled as he readied himself to do whatever it took to protect his goddess from the masked man. "Don't you talk about my goddess either!"

"You should just surrender, Deathstroke." Wolverine snarled. "I could easily give your brother Deadpool info that you're in Jump City." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Slade coldly replied. "All because we have the same last name doesn't make him my brother like he believes."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Raven yelled at everyone. "JUST TELL US WHO THEY ARE!"

"Mutants." Slade calmly stated which made the Titans look at the X-Men.

"You're a mutant, and you never mentioned it to me?" Beast Boy asked in a hurt voice. "I thought you were a meta or something?"

Storm looked at his sad expression as she replied. "I-I didn't know it until then, Garfield. I'm sorry that I deceived you-"

"Don't be." Beast Boy responded. "Cause I don't care what you are, you're still the same girl I grew up and lo-" His words were her cut short as Slade pierced his stomach with a blade, which shocked the weather goddess.

"Shame. I thought I would expect something more hurtful." Slade said as he had a sadistic smirk underneath his mask once again.

"B-Bastard." Beast Boy coughed as Slade retrace his blade and push Beast Boy down to the ground.

"Garfield!" Storm screamed as her eyes turned white as she glared the masked man. "HOW DARE YOU KILLED MY LOVE!"

"What's wrong, mutant? Is your green skinned boyfriend dead?" Slade calystly asked before he has to dodge a bolt of lightning that landed between his feet. "Pathetic. If that's what passes for a goddess nowadays."

"SILENCE YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!" Storm roared while she repeatedly fired lightning at the masked man. "I WILL BURRY YOU WITH IN FIVE MILED OF CONCRETE!" She got lucky and struck the mask off of the ma...robot.

"It looks like you figured out that this was just a robot, like the one that Beast Boy fought in the carnival those months back." Slade stated with a smirk under his mask. "And now he's dead. Shame. I wanted a rematch."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Storm raged as she destroyed the robot. 'GARFIELD!'

"Rogue, call Dr. McCoy, and Iceman! We have to treat his wound!" Cyclops ordered as Beast Boy breathed in and out as Storm used her cape to cover his wound as Starfire and Cyborg flew towards them.

"You're going to be okay, Garfield." Storm told him as the green boy's vision starts turning blurry as the last thing he heard from Storm's voice was. "I love you."


	5. Mutants?

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, STORM OR ANY OTHER DC/MARVEL CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Five- Mutants?

He groaned.

All he could think about is those words Ororo said to him. She loved him? Why did she say that? Is it because they're betrothed, or maybe there is more to it. As his eyes slowly opens he saw a white blur on his chest. He felt something wet on his chest and on pure instinct his arm slowly reached out and caressed the figure, who sounded like she was crying.

"R-Ro?" Beast Boy muttered in his barely conscience as the white haired goddess slowly got up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Garfield!" Storm shouted in joy as tears sprang from her eyes as she planted her soft, chocolate lips onto his. "Oh thank the gods that you're alive!"

"Ororo, I think you should let the patient breath." Said the blue figure as Beast Boy saw the man who was blue and furry "No need to be alarmed my boy, my name is Dr. Hank McCoy." he told him as he extends his blue paw towards the green boy.

"Hey, Garfield Mark Logan, aka Beast Boy." he replied as he shakes his hand.

"Logan? You're Mark Logan's son?" Dr. McCoy inquired as Beast Boy nodded. "Well I'm glad to meet the son of one of my old students."

"Old student?" Beast Boy repeated the man's words. "You knew my dad?"

"Why yes I did." Hank responded. "Back when I was on the teaching circuits I was honored enough to have a very bright blond man by the name of Mark Logan in my class for three years before my mutation took hold of my DNA, and I was forced to resign my position." He informed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dr. McCoy." Beast Boy apologized to the seemingly nice man. "Any friend of my father's is a friend of mine."

"Then it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Garfield Logan." Hank commented as he stuck his hand out for the boy to shake.

"Ditto, Hank." Beast Boy agreed as he shook the man's hand when he felt a weight on his chest and found his fiancé's head on it once again. "Could you give us a moment, doc?" He asked.

"Sure, Garfield." Hank complied before he walked out.

"Is the runt okay, Beast?" Logan questioned the blue man.

"Yes, but he did ask for a moment with Ororo, or I say the young engaged couple should have it." Hank replied with a no nonsense tone.

"Fine, bub." Logan huffed before going to get another beer.

"Logan, we know that you see these girls as daughters, but don't let your temper and feral nature get the better of you."

/

Beast Boy and Storm sat in a comfortable silence, but they both knew that it would never last not when they both know that the weather goddess as been keeping a secret. The green Titan checked the scar on his stomach as he thanks god that he's alive. He sighed as he spoke up. "So...you're an uh...Mutant?" He asked as he saw his fiancé flinch.

"I'm sorry that I've deceived you, Garfield." Storm replied as she felt that she was going to be rejected by the man that she loved. "I would've told you, but I have to keep the Mutant race a secret. You probably hate me now that you know that I'm a Mutant."

"Really? Why would I hate you just because you're different? Look at me: I'm green all over, pointy ears, fangs, and I change into any animal I want. I'm friends with an alien, a demoness, my best friend's half-robot, an Atlantean, a human-wilderbeast, and a whole lot more. Hell one of my uncles is a robot." Beast Boy told the mutant girl. "Mutants are the same just like anyone else I've ever met; people." He then looked at the weather witch who looked like her smile could lighten up a black hole. "My goddess, you're the one woman I couldn't ask for."

"I don't deserve the title as a goddess anymore. Just call me Ororo." Storm told him as her fiancé placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"You'll always be my goddess, Ro." Beast Boy replied as he reached his arms to hold her waist and brings her to the bed next to him. "No matter who you are, you'll always be my beautiful goddess."

"I'm sure you say that to all of the mutant girls." Storm attempted to joke, but was met with a rare serious face on the man who she recently announced her love for. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Did you mean it?" Beast Boy inquired from the girl in his arms.

"Did I mean what?" Storm questioned.

"When you said that you loved me?" Beast Boy clarified. "Did you mean it or was it simply because you are my fiancé?"

"Of course I meant it, Garfield." Storm replied with narrowed eyes. "Or do you think I am the type of person who would just lie about such things?" She demanded as her temper got the better of her. "Here I am desperately waiting for you to wake up, and the first thing that you do is doubt my love!?"

"I wasn't doubting you, I wanted to make sure." Beast Boy told her.

"Make sure what!?" Storm demanded as the green Titan placed his lips onto hers.

"Make sure that you would know that I love you too." Beast Boy told her as the mutant pulled him back to her as she planted kisses all over him. The changeling lets her do to him as she pleased as he wrapped his arms around her as they ended up in a breathless make out session.

"Thank you, Friend Dr. McCoy for treating Friend Beast Boy's wounds." Starfire told the blue furred mutant.

"You're welcome, but don't thank me, thank Bobby for helping preventing the blood loss." Dr. McCoy replied as the blond male wearing a blue bodysuit nodded.

"Hey, you've freeze a little of his blood and his organs just regenerated themselves." Iceman commented with a shrug but kept his pride to himself so nobody could ruin it for him..

"I can't believe you're the actual Dr. Hank McCoy." Cyborg commented in awe, like he had just seen a rock star. "I've heard you died years ago, but I can't believe that you're the real deal. You look different from the pictures."

"Well when I tried to tinker with genetics, it actually doubles my mutation, hence the blur fur, fangs and animal traits." Hank replied as he cleaned his glasses.

"Awesome." Cyborg fanboyed.

"But at last, once my mutation was discovered I was forced out of my job." Hank replied to the Titan who were shocked and outraged, well most were.

'Mutant?' Robin thought in deep mistrust.

"What do we do, Professor?" Scott asked the wheel chair bound man. "They are normal humans and they know about mutants because of this Slade person."

"Calm down, Scott." Charles told his student. "We don't know what this means. For all we know this will help human/mutant relations."

"So you're saying that if the public saw Titans and X-Men working together, their opinions on mutant relations will be positive." Marvel Girl asked as the Professor who nodded his head in response.

"Correct, though it may prove difficult, with Robin." Charles informed his students.

"That's right, Batman's former partner." Cyclops stated with annoyance. "I'll talk to him about it, Professor. We can give him a clear view on Mutants as well as the rest of the Titans. Beast Boy seems accepting."

"Well Mr. Logan is in love with Ororo, and love is a very powerful motivator, but I think that he would still accept us even if he wasn't in love. His unique appearance does make him sympathetic to our situation." Charles commented to his two students when a bell rings. "I suggest you two get to class. I will talk with the Titans."

"You got it, Professor." Scott and Jean replied as they ran to class.

"Don't run in the halls! You're supposed to set an example!" Charles yelled after them.

'We can say the same thing about yelling.' Jen replied with a snicker.

'Get to class, Ms. Grey.' Charles deadpanned.

"I'm sorry my love, but I must get to class." Ororo commented as she repeatedly to kiss her boyfriend.

"I won't stop you." Garfield responded as he kissed back and brought the girl onto his lap. "You make sure to have a fun time."

"I always do." Ororo giggled before they both felt a presence in the room and turned to see a bald man in a chair with a unamused look on his face.

"Professor!" Ororo yelled in shock.

"Ororo, go to class." Charles ordered. "Garfield and I need to speak."

"Y-yes Professor." Ororo replied as she told Garfield that she'll see him later as she flew towards to her next class.

"Now that I we're alone Mr. Logan, I must speak to you about a preposition." Charles told him.

"Um, may I speak first?" Garfield asked him as the bald wise man nodded "I just want to say that I really, really love Ororo. She told me that you were like a second father to her, and I want to have your blessing."

"I accept your blessing Mr. Logan, though I wouldn't be okay with teenage marriage. But you do have my blessing." Charles told him. "Now as for my turn, I want you to hear me out on what I'm about to request."

"Sure, I'll do anything with all my might." Garfield replied with a friendly smile. "Whatever it is, I'll do what I can for your help."

Charles prepared himself as he started. "Now, I want you to know, our existence has been a secret for a long time. I wanted to make sure the public would be more accepting. Metahumans can be sometimes feared when they're villains but they are worshiped when they're heroes. People can accept the fact that people who have gain powers as a normal cause, but Mutants are a different story."

"Wouldn't people be more accepting of Mutants? We have the Justice League." Garfield asked in confusion as he didn't see a difference between someone who was born with their powers and somebody who was given powers.

"Garfield, Mutants aren't just super powered beings, they're the next step of humanity. Evolutionary wise." Charles told him clearly. "Most of the students here came from places that rejected them, like their families and friends, chased off from their home towns, all because they looked different from the rest of them. I know some of your Titans and Justice League and Avengers feel the same way as well."

Beast Boy thought about it, and the professor is right. He remembers how Cyborg was treated as a monster and reject to society, Raven's demotic heritage brings up questionable religious people bashing on her, and Starfire is more of a fish out of water, who feels that she can never relate to her friends. "I understand perfectly, Professor, but what are you offering?"

"An allegiance and friendship." Charles told the young Titan. "I want the public know that Mutants are not dangerous, but are just like you, and all the super heroes in the world. My X-Men was made for that reason, to bring peace between human and mutant relations."

"I would love nothing better than to be able to spend more time with my goddess, but as you can imagine Robin is a real tight ass when it comes to being leader and he is the leader of the team so you would still have to talk with him, even if he wasn't a tight ass." Beast Boy replied to the man as he casted his eyes to the ceiling as the fan turned around and around and around. "We can do that now." He stated as a light came to his eyes. "They are in the...well I don't know where they are at, but I'm sure Raven is in a library if you have one."

"They are all in the cafeteria, Mr. Logan." Charles stated after he closed his eyes for five seconds. "They are with, Dr. McCoy."

"Good for them." Beast Boy started as he jumped off the bed. "Hank is a good man and I'm hungry, so why don't we get going and get some grub?"

"Very well, Mr. Logan." Charles accepted as he turned his chair around and left with the green teen behind him.

"Can you call me, Beast Boy? I do have a secret identity still." Beast Boy asked.

"Certainly." Charles agreed.

"I thought you said that Friend Beast Boy was alright?" Starfire asked the blue mutant. "Why is he not here getting the breakfast with us?"

"He's recovering, so it take some time for him to- oh wait, he's on his way." Hank stated as he saw Beast Boy with Charles as they came inside the cafeteria.

"Friend Beast Boy you're alright!" Starfire exclaimed as she was about to hug him, but Raven stopped her.

"He's recovering, Starfire. Last thing he wants is to have his wound popped open by your super strength." Raven scolded her as Starfire sits down.

"Relax, I heal easily." Beast Boy assured the demoness and Tamaranean. "Anyway, the Professor wants to talk to you about an offer, Robin."

The Professor then proceeded to give Robin the same speech about mutants that he gave Beast Boy just minutes. By the time that he finished the only human on the team stared at the man with a neutral face and an emptied mind just in case anybody could read his thoughts.

"I think that is an interesting idea Professor, but I would need to discuss it with my team first." Robin stated with a stoic smile.

"I say we do it!" Beast Boy cheered as he jumped onto the table with a huge smile on his face which attracted the attention of some students. "This would be the perfect opportunity for me to spend more time with my goddess."

"That is a glorious idea!" Starfire exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "Now we can learn more about our new friends!"

"I say we give it a try, Rob." Cyborg agreed with his teammates. "What about you, Rae?" He asked his little sister.

"It would be an interesting experience." Raven replied. "Being able to get an up close and personal look at mankind's natural evolution."

"Then I guess it is done. Well as long as your X-Men are okay with this?" Robin replied to the bald man. "Beast Boy, get down from the table. We should set an example for these kids."

"I will have to ask them after their classes. You are all welcomed to stay until you get your answer, or I could send them to you." Charles answered the man. "This is the first step into mutant acceptance."

"Oh glorious! I have always wanted to bring peace in between two separate worlds!" Starfire cheered happily.

"Hey, we're going to make peace Star. With our help we can show the people that Mutants are just like us, regular people." Beast Boy states as he sat down. 'I better have Ororo to meet my parents. Though I really hope they'll approve of her.' He thought, as he looks up on the ceiling that nothing will happen to dampen his goals.

"Looks like I've set up the pieces." Said Slade as he heard a door open as he looked at a certain blond. "What do you want?"

"Explain to my why Beast Boy is engaged!?" Screeched Terra as she got a blood thirsty look. "One of my friends told me that she spotted him with some chick and mentioned that he's her betrothed to her!"

"Hmm yes, will this video help?" Slade replied as he showed her the video footages of Beast Boy letting the goddess sleep with him, massaging her, and also another where he set up his spy cams undetected to show Terra that Beast Boy and Ororo have declared their long love for each other, which broke her heart to little tiny pieces.

"H-he, loves that bitch!?" Terra screeched in outrage and heartbreak. "I thought we meant something!?"

"Foolish Terra, all he sees in you is just a friend, best friend perhaps. I've even found this clip." Slade then showed her a recorded clip of Beast Boy hanging with Cyborg.

"So you're over Terra?" Cyborg asked his friend.

"Eh, it's not like I actually like-like her; she feels like one of the guys." Beast Boy replied dryly to his best friend. "I mean, there isn't really anything feminine about her." Those words made the blond girl with no body snapped.

"I HAVE A FEMININE BODY!" Terra yelled in rage as she looked down at her body and did a twirl. "Who cares if I don't have curves, breast, or even a butt? I HAVE A FEMININE BODY!"

'Poor delusional girl.' Slade thought as he decided to add more fuel to the fire and showed a clip that he was able to alter.

"Am I better than that blond girl?" 'Ororo' asked her fiancé.

"Much better." 'Beast Boy' replied. "You are perfection while she is a lower life form."

"SHE'S NOT BETTER THAN ME!" Terra screeched as a rock broke the monitor.

Slade grinned underneath his mask as he offered to console the girl. "Why not show Beast Boy's wife who is truly better?"

"Great idea." Terra agreed with an evil grin. "Where are they?"

"Westchester, New York." Slade told her as he leaned on his chair as he laughed maniacally in his mind. 'With Terra as a distraction, I can go to the SHIELD Triskelion release a certain powerful mutant and watch the public's reaction to what they're unaware that a whole another species existed right below their nose and the government knew all about it..' he thought as he plans to make life for the Titans, Mutants, Beast Boy and Storm more difficult.


End file.
